


Bugs and Shadows and Fox Tongue

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: An innocent answer to a dumb question. [Shino x Shikamaru x Naruto]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Authors Notes: Yes; you read that pairing right. If it's not your thing turn back now. Hands down the strangest pairing I've ever worked with! Where on earth did this come from? I honestly do not know. Random dialogue comes to you and sometimes you just got write it down and turn it into a story!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Graphic sexual scenes, Three Way Relationship.

Like most of the crazy things in his life; it started with a semi harmless question from his blonde teammate over dinner.

"Choji, if you were a girl who of the guys would you wanna ask out?"

His best friend started choking on his BBQ meat; forcing him to swallow and turn to Ino.

"What?!"

"Aww come on!" The mental user laughed. "I'm curious!"

"Why on earth would you be curious about that?"

"Oh you're no fun!" Ino pouted waving him away.

The blonde girl said no more but her best friend took her place as question master.

"What about you Lee?" The pinkette asked the older boy to her right. "Who would you ask out?"

"What?!" Lee exclaimed before looking determined and grasping Sakura's hands. "I swear Sakura! There could never be anyone but you! My heart is eternally yours!"

"Oh Lee," Sakura's cheeks flushed in embarrassment but she smiled brightly at the compliment. "It's only a game! It's not real!" The pink haired girl turned her head to her left. "Naruto! You'll play our game right?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from the BBQ he was basically inhaling to look at his teammate. "Whatcha say?"

"Eww swallow your food before you talk!" Sakura scolded looking a little repulsed. "I was saying you'll play our game right?"

"What game?"

"If you were a girl who, out of the guys here, would you ask out?" Ino repeated her earlier question but looked at the demon vessel this time.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto grinned. "It would be Shikamaru."

Ino let out a howl of laughter as Shikamaru choked on the vegetables he was eating.

"What?!" He exclaimed when he could finally breathe. "Me?!"

"What?!" Kiba asked through his own laughter. "Shikamaru?!"

"Why Shikamaru?" Sakura asked her laughter seemed to be suppressed by how stunned she was that Naruto had actually answered the question.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kiba's attitude did a one eighty and he actually looked annoyed. "Why not me? I'm cool! I'm attractive! And I have a dog!" The Inuzuka motioned to Akamaru that was taking a nap in the corner like they didn't know Kiba had a dog. "Bitches love dogs!"

"No one here is a bitch Kiba," Naruto said looking, almost embarrassed for the dog owner. "If you talk like that, that's probably why you're single."

"Hey!"

"Yea Kiba, Naruto's right, you just got schooled," Ino scolded motioning to Naruto with her chopsticks in a 'you the man!' kind of way.

"You're all so improper," Neji input taking a few pieces of meat off the BBQ for himself and Lee.

"And this is why you're only third Neji," Naruto said with a 'tutt' making Ino and Sakura laugh again.

"What?! How am I only third?" Neji, at being slighted, now threw himself into the conversation. "Who came second then?!"

Naruto went to answer but was cut off by Ino.

"We'll get to that later we're still on Shikamaru!"

"Umm okay well," Naruto took a second to collect his thoughts. "From a shinobi point of view, he was the first of us all to get Chunnin so that's really impressive. He's a really good leader and he has an amazing mission record. Not to mention his jutsu is really cool! The way he can move the shadows like that! It's always really wicked to watch! And uhh well I-"

Naruto broke off to grin embarrassed.

"Yesssss?" Sakura pressed sensing juicy gossip.

"I-I refuse to believe I'm the only one that has thought about Shikamaru using his shadows in the bedroom to, like, hold you down. I can't be!"

Shikamaru, had stupidly started drinking before Naruto spoke and now found himself hacking up a lung as, in surprise, the liquid went down the wrong way.

"What?!"

Ino pulled a thoughtful look. "Yea I can back you up there Naruto."

The Nara's head snapped to his left to look at the blonde woman. "Huh?!"

Surprising everyone Choji also spoke up. "Don't tell me you've never thought about how that would work Shikamaru?"

"What-no-I ughhhhhh!" Shikamaru slapped his palm to his forehead. "Well I'm thinking about it now aren't I?!"

"And?" Sakura poked Naruto with her forefinger looking excited. "Keep going! What else?"

"What? Oh yea! Well; that's just as a shinobi. As a person we all know how smart he is so he'd make things like bills and buying stuff super easy to work out. He's really laid back so there wouldn't be any chance of arguments over silly things like leaving the milk out or kunai marks on the furniture."

"He's really loyal," Naruto smiled at that one before grinning. "And given the fact he's so lazy there's no way he'd cheat! Cheating would be too much effort," the blonde laughed at his own joke.

He blushed lightly before continuing. "And he's also really good looking."

Shikamaru choked again; his face exploding into a bright shade of red.

"And he has a nice voice," Naruto nodded like that made it fact.

Choji elbowed the Nara. "You have an admirer!"

Shikamaru couldn't seem to decide what emotion to feel at Naruto's praise; his mind still seemed to be processing what it had heard.

"That almost made it sound like you'd thought about this beforehand," Ino grinned.

Naruto looked genuinely confused. "You mean you haven't?"

Ino laughed waving her hand away. "Nah! Not my type!"

"Small miracles," Shikamaru muttered under his breath and Ino turned to glare at him.

"So if Neji's third," Sakura spoke up thoughtfully tapping her chopsticks against her lip. "Then who's second?"

Naruto eyes lit up. "Shino."

It was Kiba's turn to fall about on the floor laughing again as Neji look flabbergasted.

"I lost to Shino?!" The Hyuga muttered under his breath.

The only outward signs of the Aburame's surprise was the stilling of his hand over the BBQ and a lowly muttered "I beg your pardon?"

Sakura pulled a 'you must be joking' face. "Are you pulling our leg Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. "No," he smiled. "I like Shino."

"I'm much better boyfriend material than Shino." Neji continued to complain to himself.

"Alright lover boy!" Ino yelled grinning. "If you're serious list off your reasons!"

Naruto just shrugged before talking. "Well, from the shinobi side, ever since the Chunnin exam I've always thought he was amazing. Any mission after that I always wanted him on my team and was pretty bummed when he wasn't there."

The blonde looked up at Shikamaru. "Remember when we were going to get Sasuke back and I was so mad he wasn't there?"

"You nearly took my head off," the Nara agreed with an eye roll. "Come to think about it; it was the same when you thought he wasn't there for the mission to go help Gaara and the sand guys get Matsuri back."

"And I don't care if I get a few bugs on me," Naruto smiled with another shrug. "Bugs don't creep me out."

"Speak for yourself," Ino shivered before pulling an apologetic smile at Shino. "No offence."

"Some taken," Shino replied.

"Yea Ino there's nothing wrong with bugs!" The blonde was quick to defend the Aburame. "You like flowers don't you? Flowers wouldn't be around without bugs!"

Ino let out a hiss of air to make a dismissal 'piff' sound. "Whatever."

"And as a person," Naruto continued. "I know Shino's passionate about insects so I've always assumed that, when he did get a partner, he would be just as passionate about them. You know; make them feel wanted and loved.

"I know he, also, always talks about looking after your comrades so you know he would be loyal and caring to."

"And yet you didn't remember him when you came back to the village!" Kiba grinned finally off the floor.

Naruto groaned putting his face in his hands. "Please let me forget that Kiba! I wish I could go back in time and kick myself."

The demon vessel suddenly took on a sad look. "It's because I so easily put my foot in it like that, I think there would be friction if we ever did go out; and it would always be my doing." He confessed.

"There's also the fact of-" Shikamaru noted the uncomfortable roll of Naruto's shoulders.

"I mean; I know Shikamaru's dad never had any problems with me, he was a nice guy," Naruto threw a smile in Shikamaru's direction before continuing. "But I don't really know anything about Shino's dad; for all I know he could hate me."

Shikamaru felt a twinge at that; after all this time, after all Naruto had done for this village, a part of him still worried about people hating him.

"My father has nothing but the utmost respect for you Naruto," Shino spoke up looking at the blonde. "You can be assured of that."

"Well; that's good to know," Naruto beamed at the bug user.

"But you don't even know what Shino looks like!" Sakura input throwing her hand up. "None of us do!"

"It's his voice," Naruto's eyes made to look in Shino's direction, then the table, then back at Sakura. "His voice is really soothing, like the voice equivalent of balm. I always imagined," Naruto's smiled twitched. "If we did go out, I could ask him to read to me and it would be so relaxing."

Kiba threw his arm around Shino's shoulders shaking him. "Naruto and Shinooooo sittin' in a treeeeee!"

"Be quiet Kiba," Shino replied giving his teammate a shove. "You are merely jealous for the scolding you received earlier and for not being chosen."

Kiba very nearly pouted. "Hey that's harsh dude."

"So when are you scheduling the threesome?" Sakura questioned cheekily and Ino snorted loudly.

Naruto laughed before covering his face. "Come on Sakura; don't even joke! I won't be able to sleep with the images."

There was a moment before Lee leant to his side and loudly whispered to Neji.

"Friend Neji; what is the matter?"

"I came in behind Shino?!" Neji yelled making everyone laugh.

"And me," Shikamaru leaned his arm on the table and allowed himself to smirk at the Hyuga. "You came in behind both of us."

"Do not be upset friend Neji! If I were a female; I would ask you out!"

This only seemed to make Neji more angry making people laugh even harder.

Shikamaru took a second to smirk with Shino and then to smile at Naruto. He couldn't really tell Shino's reaction, except for a feeling of smugness; but Naruto's smile in return warmed him from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_He could feel the Aburame struggle against his shadows, the ones binding him, keeping him up and spread open for his audience to appreciate._

_He leant in and tasted him quickly before pulling back; grinning in glee when the sunglasses wearing shinobi tried to follow him._

_The beetles crawling on his skin, the one's that came from the bound boy, were less of an attack and more of a promise. A promise of the line Shino's hands would take over Shikamaru's skin when he was free._

_He made his shadows tighten their hold and Shino hissed._

" _He looks so good."_

_Shikamaru turned to the boy in his arms and he placed a kiss where his ear met his neck._

" _You like watching him don't you?"_

_The blonde nodded never removing his eyes from Shino._

" _Go taste him Naruto," without any further direction the blonde placed his hands on Shino's chest and began kissing him with vigour._

_The shadow wielder watched the two, his shadows moving to bind the blonde boy as well now; Naruto did so love being tied up by his jutsu._

" _Shikamaru," Shino hissed out between gritted teeth._

_Naruto turned to him holding out his hand and Shikamaru took it so he could be pulled into the blondes awaiting lips._

Shikamaru's eye's snapped open.

It had been like this for days; every night, and sometimes during the day, since the blonde's _innocent_ answer to a _dumb_ question.

He was sweaty, and breathless and _frustrated_.

When he looked down he threw his head back and groaned. _Very frustrated_.

He had to do something about this.

He lowered his hand down to grip himself.

Something a little more _permanent_.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru had been crouching on the tree he occupied for so long his legs had gone numb.

He had, almost shamelessly, been watching Shino's every move while he trained with his team.

They knew he was there, _he_ knew he was there, but whether they had caught on it was Shino he was watching was up for debate.

Now that he was taking in every move the Aburame made he was noticing the subtle small motions that made up his clans fighting style and Shino himself.

The small twitches of his fingers that told his beetles where to go, the tiny movements of his head he made when taking in the direction his opponent was coming from; even the way his eyebrows, the only part anyone could see of his face, scrunched up in agitation when Kiba did something that would have taken a lesser shinobi off guard.

He drank in all these sights like water.

The longer he sat there, the longer he practically _tortured_ himself with watching, the harder his heart beat in his chest, the more staggered his breath became; the more he wanted to rip that godforsaken collar of his to shreds and _taste_ him.

He blinked and shook his head to get himself back in the now and not in his fantasies.

"Are you gonna come down anytime today Shikamaru?"

The Nara raised his head to find Kiba, Hinata and Shino staring at him; clearly they had decided to wrap up their sparing for the day.

Shikamaru stood and had to shake out his legs to get the feeling back before jumping down to greet Team 8.

"What can we do ya for?" Kiba asked, his grin meaning his canine teeth grazed his lower lip.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Hinata asked pressing her forefingers together.

"I need to talk to Shino," when neither Kiba nor Hinata made a move to leave a flash of uncontrollable anger coursed through him. "Alone."

"Guess that's no mission for us Hinata," Kiba sighed looking put out; he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Come on, let's get lunch, I'm buying; come on Akamaru, later guys!"

Shikamaru didn't dare move, didn't trust his body or his hormones enough not to act on their own accord, until he knew for certain that Shino's teammates were out of sight and hearing range, so him and Shino just _stared_ at each other; Shikamaru felt his tongue come out and lick his upper lip.

"You wished to see me?"

Shikamaru meant to talk to him first, he really did, but Naruto was wrong, Shino's voice didn't _sooth_ his nerves it _electrified_ them. With all the finesse of an out of control mudslide he fisted one hand in Shino's black jacket, pulled the collar down with the other and violently _slammed_ their lips together.

The bug user reacted immediately.

He undid his own collar, giving Shikamaru's mouth more room to manoeuvre, placed his hands around the Nara's jaw, keeping them connected and forced him back so his back hit the trunk of the tree he had jumped down from before.

He tasted better than in his dreams, warm and tangy, like what he imagined spicy oranges would taste like and his skin was so _soft_ , almost unbelievably so; and he was aggressive too.

Shino forced himself further into Shikamaru's space forcing a leg between his making him squirm and moan shamelessly, he had never taken himself to act in the submissive role but fuck who cared if it felt this good.

The fingers still on his jaw seemed to burn and cool him at the same time and he tried to pull him even closer, to meld with him, to mould into one person, to never part again.

Unfortunately air became a problem and Shikamaru leaned his head back to suck in oxygen.

"So you've been thinking about it too?"

Shino's voice came out an octave lower against his neck and Shikamaru's fingers twitched in response.

"So it's not just me that's been going crazy," Shikamaru brought his head back to face forward and he found Shino's lips dark and bruised from his attack. "That's good to know."

"I confess; I have also found myself-" Shino leaned in to run his lips over Shikamaru's neck and the shadow wielder shivered. "–thinking over; certain; _scenarios_ involving the three of us."

"Hot damn," Shikamaru let out a breathless laugh. "Naruto's right your voice should be labelled a weapon."

"We should find him," Shino's voice turned darker, throatier. "I do not wish to wait any longer to have you both."

"Holy hell," Shikamaru swore again because _that_ went straight to his dick.

"My Kikaichu will find him," Shino's fingers, light as feathers moved from the grip, they held on his jaw to skim the sides of his neck. "It should only take a few minutes."

"Does this mean you're going to kiss me while we wait?" He imagined his eyes to be less brown and more black in desire by now.

With his collar hanging open Shikamaru could see the almost territorial smirk Shino now wore.

"If that is what you wish."

" _Yes_ ; _dammit_ Shino _kiss me_."

The second kiss was even hotter than the first.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, it turns out, had just returned home from a training session with Sakura and Kakashi so they were able to ambush him at home.

Shikamaru basically slammed his fist into the door instead of knocking, and Naruto opened his door, wearing only his white t-shirt and black trousers, looking confused; but he brightened when he saw who it was.

"Shikamaru! Shino! What's up guys?"

Shikamaru kicked off his sandals and then grabbed a hold of Naruto's t-shirt and forced him backwards into his apartment feeling Shino follow with more dignity and grace than he could conjure on a good day.

Naruto's expression paled and he backed up when the shadow user let him go when they reached the living area. Shino moved to be on the other side of the Nara and he ran his hand over Shikamaru's back in a caress that only poked the dimming fire in him.

"Uhh guys?" Naruto started moving his head slightly between the two. "Everything okay?"

"We need to talk," Shikamaru started.

"About what you said in the restaurant," Shino finished and Shikamaru breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Yes; that," Naruto replied looking at the floor and rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was just-"

"Oh shut _up_ ," Shikamaru, like he did with Shino, fisted his hand in Naruto's collar and slammed their mouths together, apparently that was what he brought to his physical encounters.

He swallowed the blondes surprised gasp and pushed his tongue into his throat; his brain instantly making comparisons between the two boys.

Where Shino was tangy and warm, Naruto was cool and sweet; like blueberry bubble-gum, it suited him, suited his personality.

Shikamaru released a growl when he felt Naruto pull back. Shino had placed a firm grip on the back of Naruto's neck, removing him from his lips and he could _feel_ Shino smirk at him; he would pay for that later.

"What Shikamaru is _trying_ to say-" Naruto tilted his head towards Shino's voice his eye's blown wide in confusion and arousal. "–Is that we accept your invitation."

"In-invitation?" Naruto's voice was husky from lust too.

Shino undid the attachment holding his black coats collar together and blew warm air directly in the blonde's ear making him tremor.

Shikamaru licked his lips at the display; Shino was such a fucking sexual dominant.

"Do you not remember? You basically _invited us_ to have you; the way you talked about us," Naruto's hand twitched towards Shino's face but the bug user caught it before it could reach, making Naruto pout; Shino chuckled. "Do you not want us anymore?"

Shikamaru melded to Naruto's other side, catching his other twitching hand, enjoying the shiver he felt come from the blonde.

"I-I do;" Naruto confessed breathlessly. "I have I-you do?"

"I thought we were making that pretty clear," Shino tilted his head to half smile half smirk at him. "What do think? Were we being too vague?"

"You talk a lot," Shikamaru replied back pulling the Aburame into another kiss making Naruto gasp lightly.

"What do you say Naruto?" Shikamaru breathed. "Wanna join?"

Shikamaru pulled a face and pretended to start pulling Shino towards the door. "Cause me and Shino will _happily_ carry on without you-"

"No!" Naruto yelled and grabbed a hand from each of them; he gripped them hard, possessive. " _Don't you fucking dare leave_."

The shadow user grinned moving to stand beside Naruto, but kept his eyes on Shino and he saw the bug users jaw clench.

"What do you want to do first then?"

"I want-" Naruto broke off when Shino moved into his personal space, the blonde having to tilt his head up to look at his face. "–I want to undress Shino."

Shikamaru grabbed Shino's arm and moved him more into Naruto's personal area while also moving to stand behind Shino in one motion.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I must warn you; I-"

"We don't give a _fuck_ what you look like Shino," Naruto growled moving to hold both the bug user's hands and Shikamaru smiled at the blonde's instant defence. "We just want you here with us, as you are."

"What he said."

The shadow user, with his hands now on Shino's back, felt him relax.

"You are already too good to me."

"Oh shut up Shino," Shikamaru pulled down the Aburame's hood and started at the knot on his headband. "I just want more of those kisses you gave me earlier, it's purely selfish."

"Earlier?" Naruto asked pouting openly. "You started without me?"

Shikamaru heard Shino chuckle at that making Naruto pout harder.

"He tastes good," the Nara told the blonde as he stripped the Aburame of his green coat and headband, he heard the zip of the black coat being undone. "You should try him yourself."

Watching his two friends make out shouldn't have been as hot as it was; but it totally fucking was.

He ran one hand through each of their hairs and they both groaned at the same time. Shikamaru pulled the black coat off Shino's shoulders and started pushing his mesh top up forcing the two kissers to break away; when Naruto caught on to why Shino had stopped kissing him he helped push up the top too; Shikamaru and Naruto's fingers running over themselves in the process.

Shikamaru didn't know what the fuck Shino was worried about; the topless shinobi in front of them was fucking mouth-watering to look at.

"Fuck Shino; you always had those muscles?" Naruto asked before leaning in and running his tongue over one of Shino's well defined pectorals making his breath hitch. "What the heck were you so worried about?"

"It; is not my chest, it's my thigh," Shino gasped when Shikamaru bit his shoulder. "The Kikaichu are input through the leg to lessen the strain on the body at infusion."

"Is there a scar?"

"Yes; it's rather large and; _ugly_ ," Shikamaru dug his nails into Shino's waist and he hissed in response.

"Scars show where we come from, scars show us we survived," Shikamaru placed a kiss between the Aburame's shoulder blades. "It's like Naruto said earlier, we don't give a fuck; we just want you here."

"You haven't seen it yet."

"Then show us," Naruto said starting to remove Shino's black trousers. "How about let us decide huh?"

They manoeuvred Shino to lean on the side of the sofa arm meaning both boys were free to take in the Aburame when he was naked apart from his goggles.

The scar from his infusion was located on his left thigh and, Shino was truthful, it was rather large. It took up the whole outer side of his thigh; it was red and the skin patchy, like it had never fully healed. The scar tissue had several dips and bumps and seemed to be covered in a layer of clear, see through epidermis; a complete contrast to the rest of his skin that was pale and smooth and practically untouched.

Naruto wasted no time getting to his knees and licking one solid stroke up the entire scar making Shino gasp loudly followed by a curse. Licking seemed to be one of the blonde's favourite things.

Shikamaru quickly kissed the Aburame again.

"Can we say _now_ we don't care?" Shikamaru grinned looking down. "I'm more interested in that hard cock you've got anyway."

"Seriously! How do you _walk_ with this thing?" Naruto grinned licking that the full way too.

Shino grunted fisting his hands in Shikamaru's jacket and Naruto's hair.

"You've gone quiet," the Nara placed a teasing peck to the Aburame's lips. "Not so lippy now are you?"

He felt an arm wrap around his leg and looked down to see Naruto smirk up at him.

" _Enough_ ," Shino moved the hand in his jacket to be in his hair and pulled Naruto up by his locks making the blonde moan heavily. "You two need to get undressed _now_ or I'll just _cum on your faces_ instead."

" _Fuck_ ," Naruto swore pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"There's the dominant Shino back," Shikamaru teased but moaned when Shino moved from leaning on the sofa arm to hold his hand against Shikamaru's throat, not hard enough to hurt, there was barely even pressure, just hard enough to show _he was in control_ , and pull the hair tie from his head.

His own hands came to hold Shino's wrist and he flinched violently when the Aburame bite his neck hard; there was going to be an angry, red mark later.

"Fuck that's so hot," Naruto muttered almost in awe.

Shino was behind the Nara in an instant, voice rough and craving. "Kiss him."

Naruto did; and Shikamaru started running his fingers over the blonde's newly exposed muscles; he took a second to moan when Shino ran his fingernails over his scalp inciting goose bumps the whole way down his spine; _damn_ he loved that.

"Shikamaru," another pull at his brown locks. "Tell me what Naruto tastes like."

When he pulled away from the blonde's mouth there was a line of spit between them from their tongues intertwining.

"He-he tastes sweet," Shikamaru started as Naruto began undressing him, starting with his Chunnin jacket. "Like some kind of candy."

His jacket and two shirts were removed hastily and thrown away without a care.

Shino danced his fingers along Shikamaru's jaw to turn his head and kiss him and that warm tangy flavour from earlier had somehow become warmer. One of the Nara's fists came to tangle in Shino's hair when he felt a warm, wet heat around the tip of his dick.

" _Fuck Naruto_ ," he pulled away to look down and, yes, Naruto was tonguing his slit happily. "You sure love licking things don't you?"

"I like your tastes," Naruto grinned, keeping eye contact this time as his tongue came out to lap at the heated flesh.

Shino joined the blonde on the floor to remove Shikamaru's trousers, which the blonde happily helped with.

Naruto then let out a yelp when Shino turned on him now, grabbing his hair and telling him to stand. Shikamaru helped to pull the blonde up, and, with the same movement, he was stripped of his trousers too. Shikamaru, and Shino it seemed, noticed the self-conscious look on the blondes face.

"If I am not allowed to worry about _my_ imperfections," Shino whispered harshly into the blonde's neck. "Then _you_ are not allowed too either."

When Shino pulled Naruto flush against him, Shikamaru slipped in behind the blonde and made sure to run his fingers over the curse seal. Shino's fingers joined his and they interlinked.

"We know you Naruto; and we're here aren't we?"

"Yea," Naruto whispered, and it was all he could really do. "Yea you are."

Shino pulled the blonde into another kiss and Shikamaru took a second to break away and retrieve a small bottle from his supply bag.

"What's that?"

"Lube," he gave both his lovers a pointed look. "If you think I haven't been thinking about having you two since you mentioned it in the restaurant Naruto; _you're wrong_."

Shino fisted his hand in Naruto's hair and pulled him down so they were both kneeling before pulling him into, yet another, brutal kiss.

"He's going to finger you open," the blonde gasped and even the Nara felt a lust filled twinge at Shino's words. "And then he's going to fuck you."

Naruto whimpered and Shikamaru shivered.

"But; I also-"

"You also want me?"

Naruto, eyes scrunched closed, nodded helplessly.

The Aburame placed an, almost innocent, kiss to the blonde's lips and cheekbone before whispering. "Don't worry Naruto; I plan on cumming down your throat."

Shino raised his hands to wrap around his neck and squeeze lightly making Naruto squirm. Shino did love doing that it seemed; having his hands around your throat, feeling your life flow through you, letting you know he was in control.

"I'll fuck you later if you're good."

" _Fuck Shino_ ," Shikamaru swore coming to kneel behind the blonde and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I could cum just listening to you talk."

"Ye-yes," Naruto breathed, Shikamaru saw the Uzumaki run his hands all over Shino before bringing one of the bug user's hands to his face. "I love your voice," Naruto started sucking on Shino's fingers making him growl and his jaw clench.

Shino's head gave a jolt in Shikamaru's direction.

"You can start."

The shadow wielder was not the one in control here; Shino was.

Covering his first three fingers in more lube than necessary he forced Naruto to bend forward slightly with his other hand forcing Shino to place his hands on the blonde's waist.

He ran his forefinger over the ring of muscle he found before, slowly, entering his first finger fully and he could see Naruto squirm at the intrusion.

"Does it feel good?" Shino whispered against the blonde's lips. "Tell us."

"Shi-Shika's fingers are longer than mi-mine," Naruto rushed out before taking a deep breath. Shikamaru could feel the muscles clench around his digit.

Shino's voice somehow got even darker. "You've done this to yourself?"

When Naruto didn't reply Shino pulled his hair again making him cry out.

" _Answer me Naruto_."

"Yes!" The blonde cried out before whimpering as Shikamaru added another digit to stretch him out.

"Did you think about us when you were fingering yourself?"

Shikamaru saw Shino take a hold of one of Naruto's hands and place it around his cock; making him start slow, almost lazy strokes of the Aburame's dick and the sight alone made Shikamaru's mouth dry.

"Yes; I did; both of you," Naruto buried his face in his Shino's shoulder. "That feels _so good_."

Shikamaru added his third finger and spread them out inside Naruto; making him shiver and clench in reaction.

" _Fuck I can't take this_ ," Shikamaru muttered without really meaning too.

"Do you hear that Naruto? Shikamaru's impatient to be in you," _how_ could Shino still _talk_ like that? "Are you ready?"

"Yes Shi-Shika _please_."

The Aburame fisted the blonde's hair again. "Get on all fours then."

Shino, despite the demand, helped move Naruto to be on all fours with his spine bent to be at an angle for Shikamaru to enter him by.

He removed his fingers and coated his dick in a thick layer of lube before lining himself up with Naruto's entrance.

"You ready?"

Shino growled. " _Do it_."

And in a few small pushes he was in Naruto to the hilt and he gasped in air as he heard Naruto release moan after broken moan.

After a couple of small, short pumps in and out making Shikamaru bite his lip, Naruto spoke in a shattered, strangled voice.

"Sh-Shino; _let me suck you_."

"Do it," Shino repeated and Shikamaru watched, his heartbeat in his ears, as the blonde took a good few solid inches of Shino's cock into his mouth. "Good boy," Shino sighed. "Such a good boy."

" _Fucking hell Shino_ ," Shikamaru panted.

Shino ran his hand through the blonde locks before running them down Naruto's back leaving small red welts in their wake and he gave Shikamaru's hand a squeeze when he found it at the blonde's hipbone.

Naruto was greedily bobbing his head up and down on Shino's dick in time with Shikamaru's thrusts.

"He's really quite good at this," Shino complimented almost lightly but the clenching of his jaw and the sweat on his skin told the Nara Shino was _ridiculously_ turned on.

Shikamaru knew he was gone. He wasn't going to last long, not at this rate, not with how much build up there had been, not with how hot a sight Naruto made, not with how Shino's voice sent shivers down his spine.

He leaned over the blonde to wrap his free hand; the one not holding his hip steady, around the blonde's dick to confirm that, yes, Naruto was nearly ready to explode too.

Putting both hands back on his hips he dug his nails into the blonde's skin and looked at Shino.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," he breathed out and he heard Naruto whimper around Shino's dick in agreement.

"I want you both to cum for me," Shino whispered in a lust filled gravelly sort of voice that made the Nara's eyes slide shut and a groan fall from his lips.

Several drawn out thrusts and he felt Naruto _clench_ around him and stay that way, in that _too tight_ grip meaning Naruto was cumming and he felt his own orgasm start.

" _Shino; fuck; kiss me_."

The Aburame was tall enough that he could indulge his request and Shikamaru moaned out his completion in Shino's mouth.

When Shikamaru felt his legs begin to give out; he was able to slip out of Naruto and sink to the floor before injuring either of them. Seconds later he was able to watch through, hazy, unfocused eyes, as Shino placed his hand on Naruto's head, threw his own back and _groaned_.

Minutes later, with the back of his hand, Shino raised Naruto's head, the blonde looking as put together as Shikamaru felt, and pulled him into a long deep kiss. The thought that Shino could probably taste his own cum on the boys tongue made Shikamaru's body give a twitch in delight.

The blonde was the first to fully fall to the floor grabbing a hand from each of them in the process.

Naruto was half on top of Shino while Shikamaru was half on top of the blonde and they all lay there panting for longer than Shikamaru's sex drunk brain could calculate.

"Holy hell guys," Naruto spoke, his voice was deep and shaky but the laugh he released was pure. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

"We do try," Shikamaru smirked into Naruto's shoulder.

"If you forget; this was originally your idea," Shino added turning his head to take both his partners in.

"Yea but you guys made it a reality!" Naruto grinned. "Oh also, Shino, your sex talk? _So hot_. Please do that again."

"I can agree to that," Shikamaru smirked again.

Shino had the _gall_ to look embarrassed before throwing his arm over his goggles. "I apologise if I-"

"Oh no you don't," Shikamaru grabbed the arm over his face and pulled it down to remove it. "No apology; that was hot; end of story."

Shino linked the fingers of his stolen hand with Shikamaru's. "If you say so."

"We do."

"Let's lie here for a second," Naruto closed his eyes sleepily before grinning. "Then go get food!"

"Of course, you would say that," Shino smiled and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice it was a very _open_ smile.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto pouted laying his face on Shino's shoulder. "You guys wore me out."

"Alright," Shino turned to lay his head in Naruto's hair at the same time as he squeezed Shikamaru's fingers. "I'll even treat you two."

Shikamaru laughed at Naruto kissing Shino at that. He could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum."

Yoshino Nara paused in her scrubbing of the kitchen counter to lightly glare at her son.

"Yea what?"

"You said you wanted to know when I'm in a relationship so, well, I'm in one."

Yoshino's jaw fell open in disbelief before placing her fists on her hips.

"How on _earth_ did you convince someone to go out with a _lazy bum_ like _you_?"

"Hey come on," Shikamaru pathetically disputed.

"Well I wanna meet her," Yoshino nodded continuing her cleaning of the kitchen. "Bring her for dinner tomorrow," she turned to glare at her son again full force. " _Or else_."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth...then closed it before nodding.

"Yea okay will do."

When two boys appeared at her door the next evening at the allotted time for dinner Yoshino blinked, blinked; and then blinked again.

"Mum, these are my boyfriends," Shikamaru motioned to the two boys standing on her porch with a lazy flick of his thumb, no hint of this being a joke in his face or voice.

Her son, somehow, had neglected to tell her that he fancied men, and that he was dating, not _one_ , but _two_ boys?!

"I'm Shino Aburame," the taller boy bowed slightly to her. "It's an honour to meet you."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy grinned throwing his hands behind his head. "It's nice to meet you ma'am!"

Yoshino thought she was going to fall over.

Not only was Shikamaru dating _two boys_ but he was dating the _Aburame clan heir_ and the _son of the Fourth_?!

"Come in guys," Shikamaru motioned for the two boys to enter and all Yoshino could do was step back to let them in.

She liked the noise, she decided over dinner. Shikaku Nara wasn't the noisiest person she had ever met, not by a long shot, but since he had died there was this _silence_ that had spread about the house that couldn't be shifted.

She watched the teenagers; taking in the group dynamics with wide eyed interest.

The blonde, Naruto, was loud and boisterous and full of life, and kept the other, more reserved, boys, spirits up and easily put smiles on their faces. He was also the most forward with affection and was quick to defend when someone insulted either of his partners.

Shino, the Aburame, seemed to act as the voice of reason and he created a sort of grounding power; keeping them all footed in the here and now. When he spoke the other two boys listened without interruption. His care ran deep, so deep it sometimes didn't even reach the surface, so when it did it was even more appreciated.

Her son smoothed out the edges, interlinked them all, joined all three in a way that only he could.

He pulled the blonde down gently if Naruto flew so high Shino couldn't reach him from the ground; but he also pulled Shino back up to the surface if his thoughts started to become too dark for the bug user to handle; until he could be helped by the blinding light from the sky that was Naruto's personality.

And it all; just; _worked_. She had never seen her son so happy.

Late in the night, when his partners were leaving, they each gave him a kiss; she couldn't help but think it was adorable the way her son's eyes crinkled in embarrassment at being kissed in front of his mother but a smile found its way onto his face anyway.

Her hands firmly around her teacup she watched Shikamaru sit on the other side of the table pulling his own cup to himself.

"I should have told you before they came," she saw Shikamaru sigh guiltily.

Yoshino swatted his statement away. "I'm used to it. If information wasn't one hundred percent needed I had to drag it out of your father too."

"What do you think? Of them I mean," he placed his own hands on his teacup and, Yoshino had to blink in amazement, was her son actually _nervous_?

"I like them," he continued, seeing her son actually seem to _care_ about her opinion was so strange. "I like them a lot."

"It makes me bring back my question from yesterday."

Shikamaru waited impatiently for her to continue and she tried to hide her grin behind her teacup.

"How on _earth_ did you convince two, fantastic, lovely boys to go out with a _lazy bum_ like _you_?"

At Shikamaru's dumbfounded expression Yoshino released her first real laugh since her husband died those months ago.


End file.
